battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Misfit 1-3
Misfit 1-3 was the call sign of a United States Marine Corps five-man fireteam that fought in the War of 2014. 1-3 is under the command of the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion. Battlefield 3 Operation Swordbreaker Prior to the invasion of Iran, Misfit 1-3 took part in Operation Swordbreaker, where the squad was sent to locate another missing unit, Viper, in the city of Sulaymaniyah, Iraqi Kurdistan. During their search, one of the Marines, Chaffin, was shot by a PLR sniper and the squad soon engaged several PLR insurgents in a parking lot. Once the insurgents were dealt with, Misfit 1-3 went up to a nearby roof to look for and neutralized the sniper as Chaffin was being extracted out of the area. Once up top, Matkovic gave Blackburn his M136 AT4 in order to take out the sniper. Afterwards, Misfit 1-3 was tasked with covering a squad that was extracting Chaffin. He was successfully brought back to the staging area, however, a large PLR force charged Misfit's position. Instead of going back down the now-surrounded building, Misfit planted a wooden plank between the building's roof and another's. On the ground, Campo gave a report to Captain Quinton Cole of their progress. Whilst passing through a building, Misfit engaged more PLR insurgents. Within the building, Misfit also discovered two deceased Marines of the Viper unit. Crowds of civilians dispersed as Misfit investigated two USMC Humvees. Montes called out wounded and dead personnel, and Matkovic discovered IEDs planted under one of the Humvees. He stated he cannot cut any of the IED wires until they are traced, to which Campo ordered Blackburn to do. Blackburn left to find the source of the wires. After disconnecting one of the two wires, a PLR soldier ambushed Blackburn, and they engaged in a hand-to-hand battle. Blackburn killed his ambusher, and disconnected the last wire. As Blackburn left the building, Campo contacted Blackburn to return immediately, stating the squad had been engaged by PLR forces. As Blackburn gets topside, more Marines have joined the battle as well as air support from Little Birds. Campo ordered Blackburn to man the M249 LMG and repel the incoming attackers. As Blackburn adjusted to engage flanking enemies on a Technical, an earthquake erupted, which knocked Blackburn off the technical and onto his stomach. As he is shaken, a building fell on top of him, knocking him out for about seven hours. Uprising When Blackburn came to, an armed man was deciding what to do with an incapacitated Marine. Instead of determining it himself, he allowed the Marine to choose. Not knowing what the man meant, the Marine asked for clarification. The man then stated if the Marine wanted to live or die, which the Marine did not respond to. The man then ordered a PLR soldier to drag him away. After they left, Blackburn pushed the rubble covering him, to see dozens of PLR moving into the area. Blackburn traversed the ditch the earthquake had created to bypass the numerous PLR soldiers. Along the way, Blackburn heard of the earthquake causing massive damage to the military operations in the Iran-Iraq area. Blackburn eventually sneaked back to the building with the two deceased Viper unit Marines. He killed an unsuspecting PLR soldier with his knife, only to be spotted by several others. After arming himself with the PLR soldier's weapon, a firefight ensued between Blackburn and the PLR within the building. After having defeated all the personnel, Blackburn made his way outside, where he spotted PLR firing upon a V-22 Osprey making its way back to the staging area to evac any surviving Marines who manage to make it there. He engaged them and continued to make his way back to the evac site. Moments later, Blackburn stumbled upon a squad of PLR soldiers patrolling the area and conversing with each other. Blackburn kicked a car from a ledge onto two soldiers under it. Blackburn then engaged the rest of the personnel within the area thereafter, emerging the victor. He moved into a garage, the shed door shutting locked behind him. A voice from outside yells , "Don't shame yourself by hiding!" A PLR soldier lifted the shed door up, only to be gunned down by Blackburn. He also dispatched two more PLR reinforcing the previous. Blackburn began to cross through a bus, which was then shot and destroyed by an RPG. Unphased, Blackburn fought off the ambushers. About to pass through the school once more, Blackburn killed two PLR soldiers through a doorway. About to exit to the alleyway, Montes emerged from a corner, nearly shooting Blackburn. The duo moved on down the alley; Montes reported to Misfit Actual of their progress toward the staging area. As the two moved closer to the objective, Montes filled Blackburn in of the riots occurring in the city and Al-Bashir's takeover in Iran. The two eventually arrived at the evac site only to find it was under attack by multiple PLR personnel. Blackburn used a Humvee's mounted machine gun while other Marines returned fire. A rocket is then fired at the Humvee, destroying it and causing Blackburn to black out. Moments later, he snapped back to reality, and ran towards the extraction aircraft. The Osprey took off, as he watched the overpass collapse into rubble. Operation Guillotine About seven months after the earthquake in Sulaymaniyah, Misfit 1-3 participated in the Battle for Tehran, namely Operation Guillotine. The capture of Jafiyeh Bridge by Colonel Garrison's brigade allowed for Cole to give the order to commence the assault. After descending down a hill under heavy artillery fire, Blackburn and Campo set up an M224 Mortar and fired an M83A3 Illumination Round into the air to light up the night. Once crossing over a wall, a platoon of Marines, Blackburn included, proceeded down a canal to disable mortar positions. Once they were dealt with, they moved into the Khojir apartment complex, which was already under assault by another section of Marines, of whom Campo and Montes were among. Blackburn and his team cleared out whatever stragglers were left in the building. Upon leaving the building, Misfit 1-3 met up with Captain Joseph Brady, who had shortly briefed them that they were being temporarily merged into his unit, Haymaker. The Marines took transport in Humvees and proceeded towards the Metropolitan Bank. Along the way, they were ambushed by PLR after stopping due to blockage on the highway. While Haymaker's Marines took the attention of the ambushers, Misfit moved in and flanked them. Misfit continued towards the bank on foot, engaging PLR on the street. Along the way, a T-90 tank ambushes Misfit, who flee by moving through a trench into a building. The tank fired at the building, knocking most of Misfit off their feet. After lighting a flare and reorienting themselves, Misfit traversed through the building. Once outside, they witnessed the same T-90 firing upon Haymaker, with the bank in the distance. Once the tank was destroyed by a Javelin team, Misfit crossed the street to find the team had been flanked and killed by the PLR. After engaging them, Blackburn picks up a Javelin and destroys several PLR tanks. Misfit regrouped with Brady, who ordered Blackburn and Matkovic to flank around and infiltrate the bank. They headed off, repulsing PLR personnel along the way. Once climbing onto a catwalk and into a restroom, a PLR soldier attacked Matkovic in a hand-to-hand battle, which eventually resulted in Blackburn stabbing the soldier. After stealthily killing another soldier, the duo moved on and engaged numerous PLR soldiers within the bank. Once all were defeated, they met up with Campo and Montes who were fending off PLR at the entrance of the bank. When they were eliminated, Brady and his Marines moved in and ordered Misfit to descend into the lower levels of the bank and find any evidence of Al-Bashir. Misfit rappelled down and cleared the basement of PLR personnel, and found the vault. They discovered maps of Paris and New York, and a time-table that read 6:02. They also opened a radioactive case that housed a portable nuclear bomb, with room for two more. Matkovic showed the rest of the team via surveillance footage that Al-Bashir and another man had previously been in the vault. Misfit declared that the building was foundationally unstable due to the earthquake. Choosing to leave behind the intelligence, Campo sent out a distress signal for evacuation. Fear No Evil After about three hours, Anvil 3-3 arrived in Tehran to respond to Misfit's distress signal. However, Miller's tank was the last remaining tank of the tank column, as all the others were destroyed. Shortly after arriving, Miller's tank was hit by a Javelin and disabled. As Miller's tank crew began making repairs, Miller went topside and manned the LMG to fend off incoming PLR. After one wave, Misfit 1-3 emerged from the bank and Campo told Miller of the situation with the nuke. Once Campo briefed Miller and his crew of the nuke, another wave of PLR attacked. During the assault, the evac pilot, call sign Saint 4-0, updated Misfit of their ETA (estimated time of arrival). Misfit popped yellow smoke to mark the landing zone. While another wave of PLR attacked, Saint 4-0 landed. Miller, Matkovic, and Montes provided more covering fire while Blackburn and Campo loaded the nuke onto the UH-1Y Venom helicopter. Ingham, the sabot loader of Miller's crew, requested if they could exfiltrate with Misfit, as they were still not able to repair the tank's mobility. Saint 4-0 denied, as they had no more room from a previous CASEVAC. Anvil Actual updated Anvil 3-3 of the QRF's arrival time. However, PLR soldiers had rushed the tank and incapacitated Miller, and presumably took the rest of Anvil 3-3 prisoner as well. Night Shift On November 2, Misfit 1-3, along with Misfit 1-4, commenced an operation to capture Faruk Al-Bashir. Misfit 1-3 was now temporarily composed of only Campo and Blackburn as a sniper team. Misfit 1-4 was the main assault team, whose personnel was made up of several Marines, Matkovic, and Cole, the last of whom led the team. Campo acted as the spotter, and Blackburn was the designated marksman. At approximately 0400 ZULU time, Blackburn shot out the lights of Misfit 1-4's landing zone so their V-22 Osprey could land without opposition. As Misfit 1-4 disembarked, Cole requested for Campo and Blackburn to clear their path of any PLR. Campo and Blackburn moved to the south side of the roof to get a clear view of the street. There were no PLR to be seen, and Campo confirmed Cole's request to move up. However, as they moved, a PLR watchman appeared on a balcony. Campo pointed him out, and Blackburn briefly eliminated him. Misfit 1-4 advanced, no longer needing Misfit 1-3's assistance for the time being. Campo and Blackburn rappelled down from the rooftop to relocate to rendezvous Bravo. As they crossed a street, a PLR transport truck passed by. 1-3 then moved through an alley to bypass a PLR patrol. Campo spotted another watchman, and Blackburn again eliminated him. Shortly after, however, a roving patrol passed by. Campo and Blackburn let them pass, and they then climbed a ladder to RV Bravo. Campo reported to Cole, who was about to cross another street. Campo spotted two PLR soldiers, who were both killed by a single shot from Blackburn. Misfit 1-4 then crossed the street as 1-3 descended back down to ground-level. Cole informed Campo of a platoon-size convoy heading towards 1-3. The first truck passed as Campo and Blackburn took cover behind some vehicles. As the second truck passed, they moved up into a walkway above the street. The third truck passed, but the fourth truck stopped and its occupants disembarked just as Campo and Blackburn entered a building. Inside, Blackburn attempted to dispatch a lone PLR soldier with his knife. However, the soldier heard Blackburn and tried to shoot him, but Blackburn grabbed his rifle, diverting the spray of bullets into the wall. Blackburn headbutted the soldier, knocking him to the floor. The soldier squirmed for his rifle, only for Blackburn to kick it out of his hands. Blackburn lunged for the soldiers throat, who desperately tried to block himself from the blade. As Blackburn finally stabbed the soldier in the throat, the soldiers from the fourth truck of the convoy fired upon Campo and Blackburn as they sprinted outside. The duo ran into a sewer to evade fire. Campo then planted and detonated an explosive charge to delay the PLR. They continued through the tight space, avoiding large gaps. The two overheard a conversation between a group of PLR regarding that Al-Bashir is in the neighborhood meeting with commanders. Blackburn climbs up to ground-level, and engages the group, swiftly eliminating them. Campo and Blackburn took to an alleyway to get to RV Charlie. Along the way, a dog passed at their passing. Cole had also ordered them to make their way to the mall immediately. Campo complained about how Cole said mall over the radio, and said he "might as well give them PLR a grid for an ambush." Campo told Blackburn the mall was just beyond some buildings, and breached a door. Campo recognized the room they had just entered as the same room that Jonathan Miller's execution video was recorded in. Campo reported this to Cole, who said he would dispatch a team to the site as soon as possible, and thanked Campo. He'd also informed them that the 1st Marine Division had captured the eastern quarter of Tehran, and that the battle for the city was nearly finished, and confidently told them they would end it today with Al-Bashir's capture. However, as Campo was examining Miller's gift from his son, PLR had entered the building. Campo dropped the toy and took position beside the door, and ordered Blackburn to wait. The two ambushed and killed the squad as they entered the room. They moved on, Campo finally realizing why Cole was leading the assault team. He pointed out that Cole wanted to personally turn in Al-Bashir for a promotion, as he was at the rank of captain for years. Campo called him a "gloryhound", and breached a door, coming across Misfit 1-4. Cole informed them that the target building was just through the mall, and both Misfit units moved out together. Before moving through another building, Cole ordered Misfit 1-3 to provide overwatch from a nearby rooftop, and told them they would regroup at the mall after securing Al-Bashir. Campo asked if they could shoot Al-Bashir if given the chance, but Cole explicitly denied, as Al-Bashir may have vital information about the nuke they had found. Campo and Blackburn climbed a ladder to the rooftop, while Misfit 1-4 moved towards the target building. After 1-3 finished setting up, Cole requested sniper support on a PLR soldier repairing a generator. Once he was eliminated, Misfit 1-4 moved to the south side of the playground. A transport truck passed by, but Cole ignored it and had his team move up. Once they were at a door, Cole ordered Matkovic and a Marine to stay outside, designating them as call sign Misfit 1-1. Matkovic requested for sniper support, adding he could not see anything because of the darkness. A wave of PLR attacked, which Blackburn and Campo engaged. They were able to fend off wave after wave whilst Cole and his Marines searched for Al-Bashir, going room-to-room, until he eventually escaped via SUV. Blackburn shot the vehicle, causing it to veer into a street light. Al-Bashir was lying on the hood, incapacitated. Campo grabbed him and brought him into the mall while Blackburn defended him from incoming PLR. Blackburn eliminated every soldier to ensure he would not be followed and ambushed in the mall. He met up with Campo inside, and set up claymores on the entrances of the mall. As Campo attempted to keep Al-Bashir conscious, several PLR squads entered the building. Blackburn engaged them, eliminating all of them. Via radio, Cole informed Campo that PLR were coming from the south-southwest entrances, to which Campo had to relocate Al-Bashir to the north rooms. Shortly after, more PLR had attacked, only to be again put down by Blackburn. Cole had eventually contacted Campo that they were leaving in three minutes. Campo told Cole of Al-Bashir's condition, to which Cole commanded Campo to ensure he stays alive. After ending comms with Cole, Campo called Blackburn over, as Al-Bashir seemed delirious. This was conveniently supported by Al-Bashir saying, "You cannot stop Solomon any more than you can stop the sun from rising." Campo then heard the Osprey flying over the building, and ordered Blackburn to get ready to leave. Campo picked up Al-Bashir and carried him over his shoulders whilst Blackburn fought off more PLR. Outside, Misfit 1-4 was defending the evacuation Osprey. After repulsing numerous PLR attackers, Cole ordered everyone into the Osprey. As it took off, Campo called for Blackburn's assistance with Al-Bashir. Blackburn injected him with a medical syringe, and he began gasping for air. Al-Bashir asked how they had found him, thinking it was the execution video, then pointing out it must have been Solomon. He told them how Solomon said to use the bombs for leverage, then stole them. He said Solomon, referring to him as a "dog", had used "everyone"—including him. He had said trains for seemingly no reason, and that he would get Solomon for his betrayal. He also said that on the fourteenth, "Solomon will strike". His last words were "Burn in Hell, all of you," before succumbing to his wounds. Campo cursed, and looked around for anything useful, finding Al-Bashir's mobile phone, and noted that there must be valuable information on it. Rock and a Hard Place A full week later, Misfit 1-3 was redeployed into the Araz Valley near the Iran-Azerbaijan border to capture Amir Kaffarov, a Russian arms dealer from Al-Bashir's cell phone. As 1-3 was heading towards the Gilad Bridge, their convoy was ambushed by a platoon-sized force of accurate shooters. 2-3 and its Growler ITV were destroyed by an RPG. Once all were eliminated, they investigated the body of one soldier. As Montes flips the body, Matkovic recognizes it as a Russian paratrooper. He proposes that they may be working for Kaffarov, but Montes believed they were outmatched either way. Campo reminded them they still had a job to do. The rest of Misfit had arrived, and 1-3 went to regroup with them. As they arrived, they witnessed multiple Russian airborne elements being airdropped in the field ahead, causing Montes to exclaim in disbelief. Campo asked Cole what was happening, to which Cole presumed that the Russians were working with the PLR, and ordered 1-3 to move out. As they sprinted down the hill, the VDV paratroopers began firing upon them. As 1-3 returned fire, one of their Growler ITVs charged the northwest flank. Once they were dealt with, Misfit 1-3 regrouped. Cole informed 1-3 that the Russian troopers were mobilizing towards the north; hinting at Kaffarov's location. Cole further added Kaffarov was who they were seeking. While heading towards the next checkpoint, 1-3 engaged more VDV paratroopers. 2-5 began supporting them with a Growler, only to be briefly destroyed by a BMP-2. Blackburn engaged this with his SMAW and eliminated it. Misfit then pushed on in column formation towards the next VDV position. However, a pair of VDV Buggys engaged them as they were sprinting across a field, causing them to move right. A friendly LAV-25 moved in to counter the VDV's vehicles and reinforce 1-3. The LAV was later hit by an RPG and destroyed, however 1-3 was able to finish off the troopers in the encampment. Misfit moved down the hill and engaged more VDV infantry and also hostile light armor. After all were eliminated, 1-3 regrouped at the Gilad Bridge, where Cole asked for a SITREP. Campo stated they were not ready to take on a Russian brigade. Cole replied it was "maneuver warfare," and if he didn't like it, he should join the Air Force, adding Misfit had never failed him before. Campo complied, however Montes protested that he had "serious reservations". Cole ordered Misfit to move out, however a Russian Su-25TM ground-attack jet flew over the squad. They begin to ask if it had seen them as it turns around to engage them. They sprint from cover to cover to avoid the jet's incoming fire. Eventually, Blackburn got to the FIM-92 Stinger from the wreckage of a Growler and shot the jet down. As he returned to his squad, he saw the bodies of Matkovic and Campo on the ground. Montes came over, looking at their bodies in disbelief, eventually saying, "You fucking dick, Steve" as a final goodbye. Cole, seemingly unphased, came over and said that they might be alive if he had done something different, adding things happen in a war. He reminded Montes and Blackburn they still had to get to Kaffarov. Montes, however, stated they were not together, saying there was only himself and Blackburn together, and then him Cole alone. Kaffarov Several hours later, the remainder of Misfit 1-3, which comprised of Blackburn, Montes, and Cole, arrived at Kaffarov's villa. Blackburn split up in search of Kaffarov, and proceeded toward the entrance. He entered the pool house, finding a knocked-out Kaffarov, and Dimitri Mayakovsky holding Blackburn at gunpoint. He explained how Kaffarov stole three nuclear devices and sold them to Solomon. Lowering his weapon, he then requested Blackburn's help in averting a war between the United States and Russia. A bang is heard in the background, and Dima requested Blackburn to shoot for the greater good. It is revealed that Cole is the one who breached the room. He shouted an order to "get down on the ground", to which Blackburn did not comply, and ended up shooting him. Dima reminded Blackburn "to do whatever it takes to stop Solomon's plan". Trivia The name "Misfit" may be a reference to the Bad Company series, as the "Bad Company" - the titular nickname of the playable Bravo Company of the (fictional) US Army 222nd Battalion - was made up of the "misfits" from other US Army units. Category:Military Unit Category:US Military Unit